


The Intimidator

by nekobucky (sinfuljoshler)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuljoshler/pseuds/nekobucky
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes, the most intimidating man on the planet. Yet somehow he can’t scare away the girl who frequently puts on different colored shoes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> warning for mentions of violence, and cursing.

“Avengers, I have an assignment for you.” Fury said. Steve looked up from his phone, nudging Bucky so he would pay attention too. Fury pulls up a file on the screen behind him.

On the screen is multiple videos of a girl. Some of her fighting, shooting, and hacking into computers. Bucky’s interest was immediately peaked. He’d never seen a person who seemed to possess the same skills at the same level as him before. His heart sank. She had to be either working or being forced by HYDRA. 

Every punch and kick she threw was graceful and calculated, and could only be so from years of hard training. She was beautiful, but in a terrifying way, much like a snow tiger would be. Bucky couldn’t peel his eyes off the screen. 

“This is Y/N Y/L/N. Before you make assumptions-” He shot a pointed look at Bucky, “-she is not working for HYDRA. She is independent, and highly dangerous. We want her brought here before a different organization takes her. We’ve tried multiple times to extract her with no success. Bring her back here in one piece and alive.” he said.

Steve nodded, pulling Bucky out of the room. Before he could even speak, Bucky stopped him. “I want to come. As much as I don’t want to say it, I’m extremely skilled and you’re going to need me there if you want her extracted.” He said.

Steve nodded, “Alright. But if it gets to be too much for you, no one will judge you. You’re still recovering.” he replied.

Bucky had never put his tactical gear on faster.

* * *

Bucky wasn’t sure why he was so interested in the girl. Maybe it was because he’d never met a perfect equal of him. Her apartment was small and shabby, which puzzled Bucky considering the fact that she should have plenty of money. He’d seen her file and the calculations Vision had made of her possible income. Where had all that money gone?

Steve kicked the door down, and Bucky choked back a laugh when the girl looked over casually. Her posture was completely relaxed, a sandwich in one of her hands. “Can I finish eating first?” She asked.

Steve sighed, sitting down and looking at her. Everyone else stayed sitting, the front door shut. She took another bite of her sandwich, chewing slowly. She studied everyone in the room carefully. 

“I’m guessing you’re not HYDRA, you would be dead by now.” She said, breaking the silence.

Steve snorted, “No, ma’am, we aren’t HYDRA. but what do you mean by that?” he asked.

“There’s a sensor on the front door and all of the windows. All the agents have tracking devices in case they go rogue, so I’ve rigged the sensors to set off the bombs whenever they trigger them.” She replied, taking another bite of their sandwich. 

Sam looked at her with wide eyes, “So… you’re tellin’ me there’s bombs all over this place?” he asked.

“Yep. So, what are you guys wanting from me? And why should I do it?” She asked.

It was Bucky who spoke up. “We’re not going to control you, if that’s what you’re thinking.” He said.

Y/N relaxed a little, which made Bucky’s heart sink. He knew what it was like to live in fear of being controlled against your will. “What do you want then?” She asked.

“Someone on our side. We want you safe from HYDRA, and we want someone who may be willing to help us.” Steve replied.

Y/N smiled at him softly, setting the crust of her sandwich down on the paper plate on the coffee table. “Why should I go with you?” She replied.

“Let us show you why.” Steve replied.

* * *

The next day Y/N walked into the Avengers tower willingly and alone. Her high-top Converse were two different colors. One blue, one green. Her hair was pulled into space buns, her makeup light. The Avengers waited for her behind the metal detectors. 

The second she walked through, the detectors lit up like a Christmas tree. Bucky’s lips curved just barely into an amused grin as every weapon she had was taken away. Six throwing knives, two guns, several poisoned darts, and a dagger. She pouted as they were carted away. 

“You can have them back when you leave. We aren’t exactly inclined to be trustworthy.” Tony said, stepping forward.

“Ah, Iron Man. I believe you spilled bourbon on me at a gala and then stuffed a 20 in my bra.” Y/N shook his hand, “If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead.” she said.

Tony looked her up and down. “Did mommy let you pick that out?” He replied.

Everyone held their breath, expecting Y/N to attack him. Instead, she burst out laughing. “I like you. Now, I’d prefer to go into a conference room. I don’t like… open spaces.” She said.

Everyone agreed, leading her to a conference room. Bucky glanced at her, noticing that her eyes were darting around wherever they could. He guessed it was because she felt defenseless. His hand softly slipped his dagger into hers. She gave him a small smile, slipping it up her sleeve. She relaxed after that. 

Steve knew she had the dagger, but considering she was agreeing with everything thy were saying, he guessed it wouldn’t matter. They discussed everything they needed to, quickly coming to an agreement. After only about an hour of talking, she was to have her own room, and access to the training room. 

The Avengers, save for Bucky, left to go return to what they were doing before Y/N arrived. Y/N tried to make conversation, but Bucky didn’t seem to want to. He quickly shut her out, not wanting to accidentally hurt her. He left the room quickly after that, cutting off her pathetic attempt at making conversation yet again.

* * *

Almost every day after that, Y/N found some way to try to talk to Bucky. Each time, he cut her off by either leaving or shooting her a look. He was used to people nearly pissing themselves when he looked at them like that, but she only seemed disappointed. 

Deep down, he appreciated her attempts greatly. She wasn’t intimidated by him at all, nor was she scared. He was almost… flattered by her attempts to be his friend. No one had ever put so much effort into him except Steve. Everyone else had either written him off or was too scared to try to approach him. 

But he knew it was for their own good. He was dangerous, and everyone else would be better off without him. 

After a week of him turning her away, he stopped bumping into her. He almost _missed_ her. He had become used to her smiling and trying to strike up conversations. He walked out of the training room to be met with her talking to Sam. She said something that made him laugh loudly, and she laughed too.

Bucky threw his cup in the trash angrily, storming off. Sam and Y/N stared, their laughter ceasing. 

Steve knocked softly on Bucky’s door a few minutes later. “Bucky? You missed therapy today, are you okay?” He asked.

Bucky opened the door, looking a little down but otherwise alright. “Is it… bad that I want Y/N to talk to me, even though I want her to leave me alone?” He asked.

“A little unreasonable, but not bad. If you want her to talk to you, maybe you should talk back. She’s not bad. She’s pretty nice, and I know she won’t judge you. I know you think you’ll hurt her, but… you’re not a monster, Buck. You can still have other friends that you won’t hurt. It’s possible. She’s going with us to a restaurant downtown, you should come.” Steve replied, squeezing Bucky's shoulder a little before leaving.

* * *

Bucky nervously messed with his hair in the mirror. He’d never been this nervous over a girl since he was just a normal guy in Brooklyn, when his only fear was losing his best friend. He’d put on his nicest shirt, slipping a glove onto his metal hand. He walked out of the bathroom, immediately being met with a well-dressed Y/N. 

The dress she wore flattered her completely, giving her an aura of femininity she didn’t usually possess. She was usually dorky and sweet-looking, not sleek and elegant like that. She smiled softly at him. 

“Everyone else bailed… Are you still going?” She asked.

He smiled, holding his arm out to her. She took it sheepishly, smiling at the warmth of it. He smiled softly at her, walking with her. “Look… I’ve been a real ass, and I’m sorry for that. I shouldn’t have been so rude.” He said.

“It’s fine. I understand why you did it. You owe me lunch though.” She replied.

He chuckled, leaning down and kissing her cheek. “I would love that.” He replied, smiling at her.

Maybe he could be happy with her.


End file.
